It is known from the state of the art to form vehicle seat components, in particular the components of a scat adjuster, by means of which a vehicle seat can be adjusted for the personal needs of the respective user, from a high-strength, semifinished blank through fine blanking and to harden these completely in a furnace in a subsequent, separate method step through case hardening. The vehicle seat component, in particular its functional sections, e.g. gear teeth, is thereby given the material property required for the function. In particular, for example, a sufficient hardness of the gear teeth as well as a strengthening in the area of the tooth base can thus be achieved.
Even though it is generally only required to subject the edge areas of the vehicle seat components designed by working in a cutting manner to heat treatment for a reliable function of the vehicle seat components, a complete heat treatment of the vehicle seat components produced in a cutting manner generally takes place in the method known from the state of the art. This results not only in very high processing costs. Moreover, the mechanical properties of the vehicle seat components are negatively impacted because a high ductility is desired in the sections of the vehicle seat component at a distance from the edge areas, so that the vehicle seat component is suitable in the event of a crash of reducing crash energy through deformation.
A further disadvantage of the known vehicle seat components normally produced through fine blanking of the components from a semifinished blank is that its clear cut surface is insufficient so that surface processing cannot be foregone in order to achieve the desired surface properties.